Fractura
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Ahí estaban los dos, en la urgencia del hospital de Death City en aparente perfecto estado y completamente avergonzados ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?


**Fractura**

Ahí estaban los dos, en la urgencia del hospital de Death City en aparente perfecto estado y completamente avergonzados ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?

Era una tranquila tarde en el departamento de Soul y Maka. Todos sus amigos estaban en misión menos ellos y tampoco tenían mucho que hacer. Los exámenes ya habían terminado, el departamento estaba impecable, las compras hechas y afuera una lluvia torrencial que arruinaba cualquier panorama en el exterior. No les quedaba mucho mas que hacer que quedarse en casa… solos… en el cuarto de Soul… revolcándose como si no ubiera un mañana, hasta que las cosas se tornaron… un poco dolorosas.

\- ¡Santo cielo, Maka! Detente –gritó Soul desesperado y aullando de dolor.

\- Ah… ¡¿qu-que pasa?! –preguntó exaltada y deteniendo por completo el vaivén.

\- ¡Me duele, joder! Quítate, quítate –suplicaba casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Alarmada, Maka se quitó rápidamente de ensima de Soul solo para, accidentalmente, provocarle mas dolor, provocando un espasmo en el peliblanco que desencadeno en una patada justo en la nariz de Maka que además, calló estrepitosamente de espaldas y se pegó en la nuca.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Soul?! –preguntó histérica, con la nariz sangrando.

\- Me duele –se quejó en posición fetal y con un hilo de voz- Necesito ir al hospital.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te duele? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y mirándolo preocupada.

\- Mi… Pequeño –lloriqueaba- mi pene, joder ¡Se quebró! –al parecer, el dolor en verdad era insoportable porque ni siquiera podía levantar la voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es un musculo, no puede quebrarse –razono la rubia.

\- Pues algo le hiciste… Due-duele como la mierda.

Maka se levantó y comenzó a buscar rápidamente su ropa, luego puso algodón en su nariz y regreso con Soul, no muy segura sobre lo que iba a hacer.

\- Bien, iremos al hospital –dijo insegura- primero hay que vestirte y luego… creo que llamare a un taxi.

\- Ayúdame a vestirme –suplico.

La chica tomo unos boxers del suelo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a deslizarlos por las piernas del peliblanco. Cuando llego a la entrepierna… de verdad estaba muy feo. El pobre miembro de la guadaña estaba tomando un color violáceo para nada saludable y estaba comenzando a hincharse para nada naturalmente.

\- Mejor te pongo un short holgado –dijo mas para si misma y retirando la ropa interior rápidamente, lo ayudo a ponerse un patalón- ¿Puedes ponerte una polera?

\- Si –susurro el otro y, con ayuda de Maka, salieron del departamento camino al hospital.

\- Soul Evans y Maka Albarn –llamo una enfermera con voz monótona.

Ambos se levantaron con dificultad. Uno por su entrepierna y la rubia por el golpe en la nuca.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó el doctor mirando la ficha de ambos.

\- Nosotros –comenzó Maka- Tuvimos un accidente… en la intimidad –conto avergonzada.

\- ¿De que tipo? –el doctor ni se inmuto.

\- Mejor mire por usted mismo –Soul ya se encontraba mas compuesto y simplemente se bajo los patalones.

\- ¡Por Shinigami-sama! –exclamo el hombre. Le pidió sentarse en la camilla y lo examino con sumo cuidado- Bueno, por suerte no es una fractura, solo un pequeño desgarro.

\- Espere –paro la rubia- ¿Eso se fractura?

\- Bueno, fracturar con todas sus letras no, pero si algo muy similar –le explico el doctor- de todas formas necesitaras des inflamatorios, un ungüento y nada de relaciones sexuales por lo menos en mes y medio.

Luego de revisar a Maka, ambos salieron de la consulta. La chica estaba extrañada, hasta ahora Soul no había hecho ningún reclamo por el "accidente", ni siquiera le había echado nada en cara. Nada mas salir, se toparon cara a cara con Black Star y Tsubaki.

\- ¿Ustedes no estaban en misión? –fue el saludo del peliblanco.

\- si –contesto Tsubaki- pero ya ven como termino Black Star, así que tuvimos que regresar antes, pero de todas formas tuvimos éxito –el Ninja sonrió y solo en ese momento notaron que tenía un hombro dislocado y la cabeza sangrando.

\- Tipico –dijo Maka sonriendo con pena- por lo menos completaron la misión.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto Black.

Maka miro a Soul esperando ver algún indicio sobre lo que iba a decir, pero nada, su rostro estaba inmutable. Contesto con voz neutral.

\- Maka me fracturo el pene –silencio. Incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Estas de broma? –preguntó el Ninja, sin expresión.

\- No, la muy bruta me montó hasta que me quebró –contestó completamente serio.

\- Nadie necesita saber lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer –gruño Maka entre dientes y completamente roja para luego llevárselo arrastrando de un brazo.

\- ¡Un mes y medio sin acción para pequeño Soul, viejo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! PUEDES CREERLO –ni siquiera alcanzaron a contestar nada porque el ambos ya se habían ido.

\- Jamás pensé que tendrían algo –fue el único comentario que hizo Tsubaki. Black Star se rió estrepitosamente y luego ambos se sentaron a esperar a que a atendieran al herido.

 **Ta da!**

 **Eh de admitir que me base en un capitulo de caso cerrado xD**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y por lo menos haberles sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
